For Your Eyes Only
For Your Eyes Only is a 1981 film starring Roger Moore, Carole Bouquet, Topol, Lynn-Holly Johnson and Julian Glover, directed by John Glen, written by Richard Maibaum and Michael G. Wilson and produced by Albert R. Broccoli. Plot In the prologue, Bond is seen visiting the grave of his late wife Tracy Bond; Bond is trapped in a remote controlled helicopter by Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Bond manages to take control of the helicopter; scoops up Blofeld (minus his cat) and drops him down a factory chimney to his death. In the main story, the British information gathering vessel St Georges, which holds the Automatic Targeting Attack Communicator (ATAC), the system used by the Ministry of Defence to communicate with and coordinate the Royal Navy's fleet of Polaris submarines, is sunk after accidentally trawling an old naval mine in the Ionian Sea. MI6 agent James Bond is assigned by the Minister of Defence, Sir Frederick Gray and MI6 Chief of Staff, Bill Tanner, to retrieve the ATAC before the Soviets, as the transmitter could order attacks by the submarines' Polaris ballistic missiles. The head of the KGB, General Gogol, has also learned of the fate of the St Georges and already notified his contact in Greece. A marine archaeologist, Sir Timothy Havelock, who had been asked by the British to secretly locate the St Georges, prepares to send his report in, but before the task is completed, Havelock is killed with his wife Iona by a Cuban hitman, Hector Gonzales. Bond goes to Spain to find out who hired Gonzales. While spying on Gonzales at his villa, Bond is captured, but manages to escape as Gonzales is killed by a crossbow bolt while diving into his swimming pool. Within the grounds, he finds the assassin was Melina Havelock, the daughter of Sir Timothy, and the pair escape. With the help of Bond, Q uses computerized technology to identify the man Bond saw paying off Gonzales as Emile Leopold Locque, a former enforcer in the Brussels underworld. Bond thus goes to Locque's possible base in Cortina, Italy. There, Bond meets his contact, Luigi Ferrara, and Aris Kristatos, a well-connected Greek businessman, shipping tycoon, and intelligence informant. Kristatos informs Bond that Locque is employed by Milos Columbo, known as "the Dove" in the Greek underworld and Kristatos' former resistance partner during the Second World War. After Bond goes with Kristatos' protégée, figure skater Bibi Dahl, to a biathlon course, a group of men, which includes East German biathlete Eric Kriegler, chases Bond, trying to kill him. Bond escapes and then goes with Ferrara to bid Bibi farewell at an ice rink, where he fends off another attempt on his life by hoods in ice hockey gear. During the fight, Ferrara is killed in Bond's car, with a dove pin in his hand. Bond thus travels to Corfu in pursuit of Columbo. At a casino, Bond meets Kristatos and asks how to meet Columbo, not knowing that Columbo's men are secretly recording their conversation. After Columbo and his mistress, Countess Lisl von Schlaf, argue, Bond offers to escort her home with Kristatos' car and driver. The two then spend the night together. In the morning Lisl and Bond are ambushed by Locque and Lisl is killed. Bond is captured by Columbo's men before Locque can kill him; Columbo then tells Bond that Locque was actually hired by Kristatos, who is working for the KGB to retrieve the ATAC. Bond accompanies Columbo and his crew on a raid on one of Kristatos' opium-processing warehouses in Albania, where Bond uncovers naval mines similar to the one that sank the St Georges, suggesting that it was not an accident. When the base is destroyed, Bond chases Locque and tips his car over a cliff, killing him. Afterwards, Bond meets Melina again, and they recover the ATAC from the wreckage of the St Georges, but Kristatos is waiting for them when they surface and he takes the ATAC. After getting dragged over a coral reef in shark-infested waters and surviving the ordeal, they discover Kristatos' rendezvous point when Melina's parrot repeats the phrase "ATAC to St Cyril's". With the help of Columbo and his men, Bond rock climbs in order to break into St Cyril's, an abandoned mountaintop monastery. Bond then lets Melina, Columbo, and her soldiers in by use of a rope basket. As Columbo is confronting Kristatos, Bond fights Kriegler and uses a spiked candelabra to force Kriegler headlong through a window, resulting in a deadly plummet off the mountain. Bond retrieves the ATAC system and prevents Melina from killing Kristatos after he surrenders. Kristatos tries to kill Bond with a hidden flick knife, but Columbo kills him with a thrown knife. Gogol arrives by helicopter to collect the ATAC, but Bond throws it off the cliff. Bond and Melina later spend a romantic evening aboard her father's yacht when he receives a call from the Prime Minister, leaving the parrot to do the talking. __FORCETOC__ Category:1981 films Category:June 1981 films Category:English-language films Category:Greek-language films Category:Italian-language films Category:British films